Legend of Zelda: Return of Evil
by iamthedreadpirateroberts
Summary: Kiri and Sarie, same father different mother, go on a mission that Link cannot. They go through the Temples to retrive the Spiritual Stones only to find out they must travel far away from Hyrule to finish their quest. Time is running againsnt them.
1. Introductions

The Legend of Zelda

Return of Evil

Link, betrothed to Princess Ruto of the Zora's, came back to Hyrule seven years later accompanied by his friend and fairy, Navi. He met up with Ruto and apologized many, many times about his not being around. He told her that he could not marry her, for he loved another. Link left Ruto and visited Lon Lon Ranch, where he met Malon again and Epona made herself at home. When he left Malon came with him and Epona was pregnant. He went to the Kokiri Village where he found Saria, sage of the forest. He stayed for a year, Epona had her baby and Malon left. Link left the forest in search of Zelda, now Queen of Hyrule. He married her and Malon came back to the forest. Link and Zelda had a child about the same time when Malon left her baby girl in the Deku Tree's care. She rode Epona back to the ranch, where she took over as manager. Seven years later, another evil befalls the land of Hyrule.

YYYYYYYYYYYYY

_Sare, go now, to Kiri. Her time has come, and yours too. Ye shall go one many an adventure with her. Leave, and tell Kiri to come to me. Go now, Sare. _Sare bobbed and took off, toward Kiri's home.

_Hey! Hey! Get up! The Deku Tree wants you! _Sare cried, bobbing madly up and down in front of Kiri, who was still asleep.

"Alright, alright! I'm up now!" Kiri said, yawning. "A fairy?" she gasped.

_I'm Sare, the Deku Tree wants me to be your partner. She also wants you to come! _

"Wow, a fairy _and_ the Deku Tree wants me! I must be really lucky!" Kiri cried and leaped out of bed and rushed to pull on her Kokiri boots and tunic. She ran a brush through her hair a couple of times and yanked on her hat, shoving her long red hair into it. Kiri ran out the door and jumped off her porch. "Hey Mido!" she yelled as she passed him. He waved back and ran up to her.

"Congratulations! You got a fairy!" he said, excitedly. Seven years ago, Kiri's mother told him to keep take care of Kiri, but not mention the fact that she was her mother. Mido promised, and kept to it as best he could.

"I know! And the Great Deku Tree wants me! Isn't it great?" Kiri said and slowed down.

"Not to be rude or anything, but the last time the Deku Tree called someone to him right after they received their fairy, they needed a sword and a shield. And you don't have either." Mido pointed out.

"I can always but a Deku shield at the store and grab a Deku stick." Kiri said.

"He needed a _proper_ sword, not a stick."

"Ooh! You and your weirdo ideas! Fine, I'll get a sword. Will that make you happy?" Kiri snapped.

Mido laughed, "Actually, yes it would."

Kiri ran off into the grass in search of rupees.

YYYYYYYYYYYYY

Sarie yawned widely and sat up. _I wonder what I'm to do today_, she thought. Then it hit her. Today was a free day! A day to herself, all about what _she_ wanted to do. Sarie leaped out of her bed and ran to her wash basin and dipped her hands into the cool water and brought it up to her face. She relaxed as she washed up and hurriedly brushed her long blonde hair and pulled on her favorite dress. It was blue decorated with golden flames on the long sleeves and at the bottom for the trim. Her blue eyes wide, Sarie ran out of her room and down the hall.

Link was padding slowly up the stairs to wake up his daughter when she very nearly barreled into him. "I was wondering when you'd wake up Princess." He laughed.

"Daddy! I want to go out to the market today! I can, can't I?" Sarie said excitedly.

"Sure you can. C'mon, I'll go get you a guard." Link said and they walked down stairs together.

YYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kiri ran up the hill where she had seen a hole that Mido had told her not to go into. She climbed over the fences that she could've gone around and crawled into the hole. When she stood, a very large boulder rolled past her and she gulped. It'd be very nasty if she was hit. Kiri ran out and down the passage way up to a small pot. She broke it and inside was a blue rupee, she now had forty rupees; the price of a Deku shield. Kiri waited for the boulder to pass before she ran out again. Seeing a large wooden box, she climbed onto that and looked around. Behind her was the passage way where the boulder rolled around and in front of her was a small cliff she could climb. On top of the cliff, she noticed a large chest. She opened it and nearly fell inside trying to bring out a very large knife. "This must be a sword!" Kiri mumbled and leaped back onto the box and off that, back through the small maze to the hole she had come in through.

"Mido! Mido! Is this a sword?" Kiri asked, running up to the Kokiri that raised her.

"Not just any sword, Kiri. This happens to be the Kokiri sword." Mido said.

_Come on Kiri! The Great Deku Tree wants you! _Sare said, taking Kiri's attention from the sword she just acquired.

"Right, Sare. See ya Mido!" Kiri said and ran off toward the store. She padded in and asked the shop keeper for a Deku shield. Kiri left, fully equipped with a sword and a shield, and ran off to the Deku Tree.

After slicing a Deku Plant's bud off and stabbing another, Kiri padded up to the Deku Tree, barely out of his sprout years.

_Sare, thou hast come back to me. And Kiri, thou hast come also. Thee must listen well to my words. This concerns you, as much as Hyrule and thy forest. Kiri, has Mido mentioned anything about thy birth? _

"No, nothing. I never even asked." Kiri replied.

_As he promised. Kiri, thou is not a Kokiri. Thou is Hyrulian, from outside thy forest. _

"_What_? How can that be true?" Kiri interrupted.

_Thou was placed in my care when thou was born, and I entrusted thou to Mido. Your mother also left a horse in my care. _The Deku Tree said, and a small horse padded out from behind the great tree. _She wanted thy to name her. _

"Wow, a horse, a fairy, _and _I'm not a Kokiri!" Kiri mumbled, "I'll name her . . . Nayru."

_Then take Nayru from thy forest, young Kiri. And Sare shall come with thee. Sare, help Kiri in her quest. Teach her the ways of the forest, how to use her sword, and anything else she must know. Kiri, listen well to Sare's words and obey thy heart. Good-bye Kiri, Nayru, Sare . . . _

_Kiri, c'mon. Let's go! To Hyrule, like the Deku Tree wanted us to go. _Sare said.

Kiri nodded and backed away slowly, then turned around and ran. "Mido! Mido where are you?" Kiri yelled.

"Right here, why do you want me so soon?" Mido yelled from inside his house.

"Because, I want to ask you something." Kiri said and sat down beside her friend. "Did you know that I was a Hyrulian?"

Mido sighed and faced the young, red-hair girl. "Yes, I knew. The Deku Tree and your mother made me promise to keep it a secret."

"The Deku Tree also said I had to leave the forest. I won't die, will I?"

"No. Only Kokiri die if they leave the forest." Mido muttered. "I hoped you would be able to stay in the forest longer, but that won't happen. I knew it wouldn't when I promised I'd care for you." Mido whispered, trailing off. "Saria, where are you when I need you?"

"Who's Saria?" Kiri asked softly.

"Someone I thought I knew. And you should go now. The Deku Tree meant what he said."

"Yes Mido, I promise I'll try to visit you." Kiri whispered, getting up.

"Wait. Saria wanted me to give this to another who wasn't from the forest." Mido said, pulling out a small ocarina.

"Wow, really? I don't even know her." Kiri whispered and took the gold ocarina Mido offered her. "It's so pretty."

"You'd best be on your way Kiri, don't let me keep you waiting." Mido said.

Kiri nodded and pocketed the ocarina before running out the door. She ran to the person who normally guarded the door. "I need to leave, Tomi, the Deku Tree wanted me to." Kiri said.

Tomi nodded and moved aside, letting Kiri pass. "Wait, Saria wanted me to teach you this song." Tomi took the ocarina from Kiri and began to play a song. "It was named Saria's Song by the Kokiri before you were born. Do you understand it?"

Kiri nodded and took one last look at the forest she called home and ran out. An owl hooted at her as she was about to run through the field. "Hoo! Kiri, look up here!" it said. "Up ahead is Hyrule castle! The bridge lowers at dawn and is pulled up at night!"

"Not that cursed owl again." Kiri muttered and ran past him, ignoring his words.

_Shouldn't we have listen to him?_ Sare asked.

"Nope, he never shuts up." Kiri replied and ran on, Nayru running up behind her.

_Well he was about to tell you that you should ride Nayru, the path to Hyrule castle is mush faster that way. _Sare giggled and Kiri tried to punch her from the air. Kiri patted her horses head and climbed onto her. "Good Nayru, we've got to go faster if we're to make it to Hyrule castle by dark." she mumbled.

YYYYYYYYYYYYY

Sarie, accompanied by her father and a guard, walked into the market. Breathing into the scent of fresh bread, she ran to the bakery and asked the baker for three small hot buns. She gave one to her guard, one to her father, and kept one for herself.

Link remembered the first time he had been here. Just from the Kokiri forest, after breaking the curse on the Great Deku Tree, he was in search of Princess Zelda, now his wife and queen of Hyrule. He sighed, remembering the forest and his friends there. Link missed Saria, the forest sage and one of his good friends. He noticed a small child wearing a green tunic pulling as horse after her and followed by a fairy. _It can't be . . . what could a Kokiri be doing here? You were a Kokiri in the forest once, why can't another Kokiri come here? _He thought. _Because a Kokiri would die if they left the forest, _He argued. _What if it isn't a Kokiri?_ Link shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Sarie spotted a strangely dress kid about her age. "Hey!" she yelled and ran over to her. "Who're you? Are you from the forest my dad told me about?"

"I'm Kiri. I am from a forest, but it might not be the forest you are talking about." Kiri replied and yanked hard on the rope she wound and knotted around Nayru's neck.

"Silly, there's only one forest around here. It's the Kokiri Forest." Sarie stated, giggling.

"Then I am from the forest you father told you about. Do you know the way to Hyrule Castle?" Kiri said smoothly.

"Of course I do. I _am_ the princess, after all." Sarie replied when her father and her guard came up.

"Sarie! What on earth are you doing, talking to a strangely dress commoner with a horse?" Urine said. Sarie's guards were always so over protective.

"Urine that is a Kokiri child. She can't or won't harm us." Link whispered to Urine.

"That's what Zelda said about you, and look who we end up with as a leader!" Urine said. He was one of the few people who remembered the harsh times when Gannondorf was the ruler of Hyrule, despite the sage's efforts to make the people forget.

Link laughed, "Hey kiddo, what's you name?" he asked Kiri.

"Dad, her name is Kiri. She's a Kokiri!" Sarie said.

"I can speak for myself you know, Princess." Kiri said.

Link laughed again. "I noticed that, honey. You know I was from the forest too?"

"Really?" Sarie said, "You, king of Hyrule, used to be a forest boy?"

"It shouldn't be _that_ much of a shock." Kiri retorted, "And I still want to know where Hyrule castle is! The Great Deku Tree told me to go there! As did that cursed annoying owl!"

"The Great Deku Tree, huh? I was the one who rid him of the curse that some evil man put on him. I also opened the Door of Time, and got rid of the curses on the temples too." Link said, "You wouldn't happen to know a _Saria_, would you?"

"Not personally, but she had Mido give me this ocarina!" Kiri said, pulling out her golden ocarina. "And Tomi taught me a song too! Would you like to hear it?"

"Wow, I never knew Saria had another ocarina!" Link said. "And why would mean old Mido give anything to anyone?"

"Hey! Watch what you say about Mido mister!" Kiri yelled, shaking her finger at Link, "He raised me and is very nice you know!"

Link raised his eyebrows, "Mido, be _nice_ to anyone? That isn't the Mido _I_ know." Link said.

"Dad, who's Mido?" Sarie cut in, "And who is Saria?"

"Mido is a Kokiri, my best friend, and a good person!" Kiri said.

"Saria is the forest sage and one of my good friends, she also happens to be a Kokiri." Link explained, "The Mido _I_ knew was mean and made other people do his work. The only person he was nice to was Saria."

"Aren't we going to the castle?" Urine cut in.

_Kiri! The Deku Tree must have wanted you to meet these people!_ Sare said, _Go to the castle with them, they might tell you something important!_

"Okay, Sare." Kiri whispered to her fairy, "Yes, I thought we were too."

"May I ride your horse, Kiri? If my dad says it's alright." Sarie asked.

"Sure, you can ride Nayru. You just have to sit behind me." Kiri said and climbed onto Nayru's back. Link nodded and Sarie climbed on behind her.

**A.N.- Next chapter is about Kiri's quest! YAY! And some shocking news from Kiri's mother. Review please! **


	2. The Quest

The Legend of Zelda

Return of Evil

Kiri help Sarie off Nayru muttering, "Can't you do _anything_ for yourself?"

"'Course she can't, castle life is too boring! Too easy." Link said.

"I thought that," Kiri grumbled. She pulled Nayru up the ramp that was installed for Epona to go into the stables.

"So what did you want to come here for?" Sarie asked, "Not the Triforce, it's sealed in the Temple of Time."

"Why would I want that? I've come because the Deku Tree told me to, and that he said I'd be given a quest." Kiri replied, puzzled.

"Your Deku Tree is very vague you know." Sarie replied. They took Nayru to the stables, in which Epona acted strangely to Nayru. "It's almost like Epona knows Nayru!"

"What did the Deku Tree mean by _a quest_?" Link asked Kiri when they entered the castle.

"I have no idea." Kiri whispered, staring at the interior of Hyrule castle. "Amazing castle, Sarie."

"It isn't mine, it's my mothers. My mom is Queen Zelda, my dad is King Link." Sarie replied. They turned around as Sheik, or rather Zelda, padded down the stairs.

"Hello Link. It seems we meet again." Sheik said.

"Sheik, where have you been?" Link replied happily.

"Here!" Shiek giggled and took off the hat she wore. She shook her head wildly and her long blonde hair fell from its clips.

"Zelda? You're Sheik?" Link said, shocked.

"Sure am! And who's your new friend Sarie?" Zelda said and ran the rest of the way down the steps.

"I'm Kiri!" Kiri said brightly.

"Kiri's from the forest. She is a Koki! Isn't that wonderful? A forest girl in our home!" Sarie added, "The Great Deku Tree told her to come here. He . . . "

"She, the Deku Tree is a she." Kiri interrupted.

"_She_ told Kiri that here she would begin a quest." Sarie continued.

"Well, if that is so . . . no, a kid shouldn't . . . but neither of us can find the time. Kiri, would you be so kind as to bring back the Spiritual Stones? You'll need to go back to the forest for the Kokiri's Emerald, down a long river to the Zora's Domain for the Zora's Sapphire, and up to the top of Death Mountain for the Goron's Ruby. If you're anything like Link, it should be easy." Zelda said.

"Really? You'd let me do all that, even though it's so important to you?"

"Some of the things that need to be done in each place can only be done as a kid, which is why I can't go back and do that." Link explained.

"Can I go too? I promise I'll be good!" Sarie said, her eyes wide with excitement.

"It isn't a matter of being good Sarie." Zelda said softly.

"You'll need to toughen up first anyway. You're too soft Sarie." Kiri added.

"I don't care! I can help you anyway! I know where everything is, Dad showed me."

"Can your dad help us then? I might need more that a large, sharp knife."

"It's a sword Kiri, try to remember that." Link corrected her.

"Whatever, do you have any weapons that might help?" Kiri asked.

"I have a hook shot, the Goron's bracelet, a boomerang, a bow, a long shot, bombs, and two different gauntlets. You can't use the gauntlets or the long shot, but Sarie is trained with a bow. The Goron's bracelet would be useful, you'd be able to pick up bomb flowers that grow up in Death Mountain. I can give you the stuff you can use, but I need the boomerang." Link said.

"Right Daddy! I'll go get my bow and quiver!" Sarie said and ran up to her room. Link pulled out a gold bracelet with a small ruby set in it.

"This is the Goron's bracelet, use it wisely." Link said and handed Kiri the bracelet. She put it on and smiled.

"It fits perfectly, Link." Kiri whispered.

"Good, it'll work then. Now, go take a bath. You're grimy."

"What's a 'bath'? I can wash if that's what you want." Kiri said.

"That's exactly what I want, now go up the stairs, it's that last door on the right. Just say Link told you to go there." He said and Kiri nodded before obeying.

"Link? Do you think they'll make it? I don't want to lose Sarie." Zelda said after Kiri left.

"I don't know, and Sarie's a courageous young girl, she'll live." Link replied.

**A.N.- So what do you think? I hope yall like it enough to review. Did I make Link too casual? Is Zelda out of character? My I'm worrying too much. **


	3. The Door is Opened

The Legend of Zelda

Return of Evil

The next morning, Kiri woke up with Sare in her face. Her green fairy seemed anxious. "What now, Sare?" she asked groggily.

_C'mon! Get up, Sarie is already awake! Remember your quest. Get up! What would Mido say if he found out about the Spiritual Stones? _

"I'm gettin' there, I'm getting up." Kiri grumbled and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Sare was bobbing near the door, but Kiri noticed a chain with something gleaming on it. She picked it up and found a small piece of paper attached to it. Kiri tore off the paper and unfolded it. It read:

_Kiri, _

_The time has come for you to journey. Beware; your mission is harder than you think. Take care and respect those who care about you. _

_Yours truly,_

_Asinormana Kerityamalie_

_I wonder who that could be, Asinormana, _Kiri thought. She looked back at the chain and realized that the gleaming figure on it was a silver Triforce. "Huh, pretty. I think Mido would like this, don't you Sare?" Kiri said.

_Then come on Kiri! Didn't Queen Zelda say that the first Spiritual Stone was in the Kokiri Forest?_ Sare flew back to Kiri than to the door again.

"Alright Sare, just a moment." Kiri mumbled. She stretched and got out of the bed. Kiri yawned and ran out the door. She saw Sarie waiting happily at her door.

"Daddy told me not to wake you. He figured that your fairy would do it around dawn. What kept you?"

"Let's just say, I got a gift." Kiri replied, putting on her necklace. "Do you know anyone named, Asinormana Kerityamalie? My gift was from that person."

"No, I don't. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll find them, whoever they are." Sarie replied happily. When she turned, Kiri saw that she wore her bow and a quiver full of arrows. She ran down the stairs after Sarie. They found Link and Zelda waiting for them.

"Honey, remember to visit Malon at Lon Lon Ranch for Farina." Zelda said, kissing Sarie's forehead.

"Here's Nayru for you both to ride to Lon Lon Ranch." Link said and hugged his daughter.

"Bye Mother, Father! I'll be back soon! I promise." Sarie said, waving as she got onto Nayru behind Kiri. Kiri snorted and urged Nayru into a trot. They plodded on, not saying anything as it was the hottest part of the day. Hours after they left, they saw a large building in the distance.

"Is that Lon Lon Ranch?" Kiri asked Sarie.

"It sure is, like it? Inside are many horses that are well taken care of by Malon." Sarie explained to the Kokiri girl.

"Funny, I feel like I've heard that name before." Kiri said, puzzled but she shook it off, thinking it just her imagination. She set Nayru into a run and relaxed a bit. It was no good worrying when the person behind you would flip out if they saw or felt you. Kiri sighed, why couldn't she just go straight to Mido and tell him the news?

"Stop Nayru." Sarie said when they arrived; Kiri nearly fell asleep so she had taken over guiding the young horse. Kiri woke from her daze, startled that they were already here. She had been almost asleep for almost three hours.

Kiri climbed off the horse and drew her sword, trusting that the princess could get off a horse by herself. "So we just barge in?"

"Yep, that's the idea anyway." Sarie replied, swinging her leg over to the rest of her body. She ran ahead waving back to Kiri and smiling. Kiri groaned and pulled on Nayru's rope. With Sare asleep in her cap, she needn't worry about the fairy bothering her until she woke.

"Hello Malon. Is Farina here?" she asked, bowing slightly.

Malon almost laughed as the noble bowed to her, "Yes, she is. Although she isn't very happy right now, she just got over being sick."

"Oh, Poor Farina." Sarie mumbled and followed Malon into the stables.

Later, Kiri walked in dragging an irritated Nayru behind her and flying around her head was an even more ticked off green fairy. Kiri looked rather angry herself.

"You know, I could dump you here and be on my jolly well way but your parents would hunt me down. I shouldn't be the one who baby-sits you all the frigging time!" Kiri yelled, making both Malon and Sarie jump, "I don't have the time nor patience to deal with the likes of a lazy Hyrulian like you! I don't care how good with a bow you are, you _will _do your fair share of work!"

"Did you not realize that I was driving Nayru while you were dozing off and nearly fell twice?" retorted Sarie.

"Is that . . . it can't be! Kiri!" Malon interrupted, rushing over to the red haired girl. "Was Mido nice enough? Did he feed you well? What was he thinking, letting you go Din knows where for Faorae's sake!" she said very fast while hugging Kiri who was looking at her like she was insane.

"Uh, look, I don't know you but Mido was good to me and the Deku Tree . . . wait? How do you know my name and about me and Mido?" Kiri said.

"I know because I was there. Sarie, would you excuse us please?" Malon said happily, her emotions spilling out of her deep blue eyes. Sarie nodded and ran out into the field where the horses ran until night.

"I told the Deku Tree to give you to Mido, I knew I couldn't take care of such a young baby here at the ranch. I told them not to tell anyone that I was your mother. Anyway, I would've come to visit, but it got really busy a day after that. The king and queen insisted on a baby horse for their daughter, spoiled from day one. That took a while and then I had to raise it myself because none of the horses here could nurse her themselves." Malon explained slowly.

"So who's my father? The Deku told me I was Hyrulian and that my mother entrusted me to him, but nothing else, except I was to go on a dangerous quest."

"I don't know for sure, but the only possible conclusion would be that it was Link. I miss him. I used to call him 'my fairy boy' when I was younger, back when I was your age. He woke up my father, and later took Epona to go save the world. Not that most people remember that though. They went back in time after ridding the world of almost all evil. Although I fear that Link still has the master sword, and shoved a Deku stick in its place. He said he might, in the Kokiri forest." Malon explained further, tears welled up in her eyes and Kiri wiped them with her cap that Sare flew off her head with when she woke.

"Mom, how could Link be _my_ father when he's Sarie's?" Kiri demanded, although her voice was as gentle as a fresh rose petal on one's skin.

"Simple, he left the night after and found Zelda and . . . and . . . " Malon began to weep silently.

"Sush, mother. I'll make sure I do my best. I'll come back with Mido and we can throw a big party, just the three of us and the Deku Tree. I promise, just don't be sad." Kiri mumbled, not at all sure of what she was saying but that it quieted her mother enough so she could talk again.

Sarie pressed her ear against the door again, hoping to hear more about Malon's theory. She heard nothing but Kiri's soft words. _So Malon and Link are Kiri's parents, and mine are Link and Zelda so that means . . . we're sisters! Not only that, but I'll bet we're twins too!_ Sarie thought happily. Better not mention it now though, Kiri was already angry with her and she didn't want to push her luck.

When Kiri and Malon came out, it was near dark and Sarie was grateful for something else to do. Sarie had been chasing cucco's into their pen.

"It's about time you came out!" Sarie scoffed. She didn't like that they kept her from something she ought to know also.

"Sush, we should go now. Malon has a headache but we've got to get those Spiritual Stones! And I must see Mido." Kiri said in a hushed voice, half dragging the older woman. "Here's you horse, meet me by the gate." Kiri thrust a large rope into the princess's hands and walked Malon to her room. Sarie stared after them, rather shocked that the Kokiri girl was actually rude to her. No one had ever had the guts to be _that_ rude, ever.

YYYYYYYYYYYYY

The next morning Kiri and Sarie were well on their way to the Kokiri forest. They had ridden through the night and were exhausted. Only the thought a nice warm bed, and in Sarie's case a wash basin, kept them up and awake. The moment the forest was in sight; Kiri forgot about being asleep on her feet and urged Nayru faster. Nayru too could smell the familiar scent of the Great Deku Tree and the Kokiri.

YYYYYYYYYYYYY

Malon raced to the lake, weighed down with a large bag that held everything she needed. On the beach she opened her bag and pulled out the blue water tunic she took from Link eight years before. Malon yanked it on over her clothes and, with some difficulty, pulled out the iron boots she had nicked from Link at the same time. She knew Link wouldn't need them, despite his role as' Hero of Time' he wouldn't leave Hyrule ever again, or go on any other missions. Shoving her feet into the boots Malon stood up and pulled the bag over her shoulder once more and looked back at the dry land she would want as soon as she went into the Water Temple. Malon still had one key, for the door Link told her to never open. She wanted to see what was inside, what was so dangerous. She ran into the lake and dived for the bottom. It took a few seconds before she could walk into the temple. At the bottom of the lake she ran forward, barely dodging one of those iron spike-balls that dwelled in the depths of the lake. Once inside, Malon replaced the iron boots with her own ranching boots and floated to the top of the water. She took a deep breathe and climbed onto the ledge that was in front of her. She turned around and pulled out a larger version of the hookshot she had made herself and shot it across to the eye. It hit its target and the eye opened slowly, with it the gate that blocked her path. Again she shot, only this time she aimed for the small black and white target. Malon released the small button and was flung to the other side, the gate crashing down behind her. Giddy with relief, Malon shot the hookshot at another target and was yanked up there. A few minutes later Malon found herself in front of the door Link told her to never open. Feeling rebellious she opened her pack and pulled out a small, gleaming silver key. Smiling evilly, Malon shoved the key into the hole and turned it. Peering inside she found that the floor was seven inches high and on the opposite side was a small island; a larger one was in the center.

After taking a few steps inside, the door swung shut. Out of nowhere a very angry looking Link appeared on the center island. Growling he said, "What is a simple ranch girl like yourself doing in my domain?"

"Doing exactly what I was told not to do, what are you doing here Link? I thought you were at the castle with your precious _Zelda_. And you were the one who told me not to open that door!" Malon retorted walking slowly over to the island. She noticed that the man's skin was a pale gray and his eyes black with red pupils. Realizeing her mistake at once she gasped, then smirked waiting for his reply.

"Link? _Link? _You honestly think that I could possibly be that retched hero? You are terribly mistaken, girl. And if you mention that . . . that _idiots_ name again by the goddesses I _will_ see that you die a horribly gruesome death." Dark Link replied, wondering what the ranch girl was thinking, coming into his domain.

"Nice to know someone in Hyrule agrees with me." Malon grunted and continued walking toward the stranger, "What's your name?" she asked kindly.

Dark Link bit his tounge and answered truthfully, "Dark Link." He said the name with utmost hatred and despise.

"That explains why you look so much like Hyrule's Hero. I'm Malon." She replied and finally sat down near Dark Link's feet. "Sit," she said, "How did you appear from nowhere like that?"

Dark Link sat angrily, "None of your business, it would just confuse you puny mind," he growled. To Dark Link's surprise, Malon laughed.

"Puny mind, haven't heard that one since Link and his precious Zelda killed off Gannondorf." Malon continued to giggle.

"Say either of those names around me again and I swear you will regret your being alive and beg me to kill you!" Dark Link replied.

"You know? That actually sounds pretty good right now." Malon sighed, "I've lost my daughter to that fool, he can't even go and do something he's already done before! Not only that but I'll bet the princess heard me talking to my daughter." Malon sighed again and curled up her legs and rested her head on them.

Dark Link smirked, "Who is your daughter? And who is this princess? Last time I heard anything Zelda was princess."

"The princess is Zelda and _his_ daughter, Sarie. My daughter is Kiri, unfortunately she too is _his_ daughter." Malon replied quietly, her eyes filling with tears. She leaned on Dark Link's shoulder and he, not knowing what to do, awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"Guh, you never should've gotten mixed up with the likes of _him._ That bastard cares about no one but himself." Dark Link replied. He was ranting again; talking out his anger to a total stranger he had seen once in Link's memories.

"I know, I know . . ." Malon whispered softly into Dark Link's shoulder.

**A.N.- Yay, another chapter down! I added the Dark Link thing to make up for the original shortness of the chapter, although it was going to be the beginning of the next chapter. Review please! So far I've got only one person reviewing. I feel so sad. **


End file.
